Structurally reinforced products can be used in a variety of applications including, for example, roofing applications in residential and commercial buildings. Conventional processes for forming such reinforced roofing materials are somewhat inflexible. Typically, various parameters of such conventional processes are restricted, and varying such process conditions can be problematic or even impossible. For example, conventional processes typically do not provide ample flexibility in varying the overall compositions of the polymeric materials so reinforced, as well as reinforced products formed therefrom. In addition, conventional processes typically require relatively large quantities of material for processing in order to be economically feasible, and this can in turn require the use of large pieces of process equipment and excessive energy to accommodate the processing of such materials. Furthermore, conventional processes typically require the combination of a matrix and a fiber structure wherein a matrix is formed by one process, and reinforcing material is preformed by a separate process into a preliminary structure. The Use of such conventional processes generally leads to decreased efficiency and increased manufacture cost.